


The Benefits of a Friend...

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Awkward Crush, BDSM, Ballet, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Car Sex, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cold, Cold Weather, Crushes, Death, Depression, Developing Friendships, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drunk Sex, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family Secrets, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, High School, Hoodies, Ice Skating, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Kazakhstan, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Locker Room, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Major Illness, Major Original Character(s), Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Masochism, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Moaning, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Porn, Porn With Plot, Protective Otabek Altin, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Russia, Sadism, Secrets, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Skating, Smut, Teen Crush, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Virginity, Wall Sex, Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin have known each other for the past ten years. They've always skated together, gone to school together, and now they're applying for the same university. They even moved to the USA at the same time for an Ice Skating program. But how long will it take the two of these clueless men until they realize that there's more to it than just being childhood friends?





	1. Forbidding Scars

Yuri was never one to overthink things. He was a pretty carefree, laidback person. He just liked figure skating, and that was all there was to it.

  


He’s a sophomore in high school, although his grades weren’t his biggest concern. It was the senior who he’s had his eye on since elementary school. Yuri has known Otabek since he was in preschool, and the tall brunette was in 1st grade. The two of them went to the same elementary, middle, and high school. Now Yuri has discovered that they’re going to wind up going to the same university as well. Though he won’t have to see him until he’s a freshmen, it still worries him.

  


The russian knew that there was no way they would ever date. Otabek was way out of his league; he’s hot, he gets all the girls, his hair is always done perfectly, he’s well-built, dammit he’s eighteen! He’s overage! But age is just a number, right?

  


Yuri being lost in his thoughts, the bell finally rang for school to get out. It was about time, he was so ready to finally get out of that place. He packed his things into his backpack, grabbed his phone and walked across the school to his locker. He wasn’t hard to spot because no one ever misses the short teenager with a thick accent, so he got his fair share of  _ hello’s _ in the hallways. He was pretty well-known, actually. He just didn’t like to admit it.

  


He put in the combination and opened his locker, and realized that he left his jacket at home. It’s 39 degrees outside, there’s no way he can walk home in this weather.

  


_ It’s okay, I’ll text my grandpa and ask him for a ride… _

  


**Yuri [3:05 PM] grandpa? can you come pick me up from school? i forgot my jacket…**

**Nikolai [3:07 PM] Sorry kid, I’ve got work until 4:00 tonight. Try one of your friends perhaps?**

  


_ Great. _

  


He closes his locker to find all of his friends gone. Yulia, JJ, Minami, Guang-Hong, Emil, Leo; they all have already left. Why did Minami leave so early!? He’s always here late staring at Katsuki--the principal--so why must he leave early today of all days?

  


_ Well, now what am I supposed to do? I can’t walk fifteen minutes in this weather, and I can’t find a ride. I guess I’ll just hang out until 4:00... _

  


He made his way into the cafeteria where he saw other kids who were waiting for their rides as well. He set his stuff down at a table, and sighed as he plugged in his headphones to pass time. While spacing out, he saw a large shadow appear next to him. No, it was multiple shadows at this point. He looks up to see Otabek and a few of his friends walking past him, too lost in their conversation to say hello. Yuri was about to say hi until his phone started buzzing from his snapchat streaks. He jumped in his seat a little bit as his phone buzzed a couple of times, and then looked back to see the hot senior exiting the cafeteria. He groaned and put his head down in frustration, why does he have such bad luck? He has skating practice in two hours!

  


_ Otabek goes to the same rink as me. Maybe I could ask him for a ride- _

  


Yuri snapped out of his thoughts, realizing that it was a silly idea to ask for a ride from someone he had a crush on. Time going by slower, he pulled out his math binder and started working on his packets for Algebra 2. Halfway through one of his problems, the cafeteria door opened and Otabek was back, but this time with none of his friends. Then the russian looked around the cafeteria to see everyone gone. He checked the time on his phone: 4:25 PM

  


_ I have to be at the rink by 5:00! How am I possibly going to make it without being late!? Grandpa needs to get here  _ **_now._ **

  


Now panicking, he tried to focus on the math problem, but was too distracted by his racing thoughts. Grandpa wasn’t answering, what was he supposed to do? He can’t find a ride, and now he’s gonna be late, and if he’s late he can’t qualify for competition, and-

  


“What are you still doing here, Plisetsky?” Interrupting his thoughts, he looks up to see Otabek standing right in front of him, now sitting in the chair across from his own. He didn’t answer at first because he was taken aback from the sudden kazakh accent he was so deeply in love with.

  


“I-I, um, I just can’t find a ride home,” he replies nervously.

  


“Well that’s not good. You have to be at the rink by 5:00, and last time I checked, it’s 4:30.”

  


_ 4;30!? Holy shit I’m fucked! _

  


“Oh, fuck you’re right. I think I can walk-”

  


“It’s far too cold for you to walk, we both know you would’ve walked home by now if you had your jacket with you.”

  


“In my defense, it was warmer this morning. I didn’t think I’d need it.”

  


“You do realize that you have this app on your phone that tells you that shit in advance, right?”

  


“What really!?” Otabek responded with a chuckle as Yuri glared at him.

  


“I’m about to head down there right now, you can borrow one of the rink’s skates and I can give you a ride,” the kazakh suggested.

  


“No, I don’t want to cause you any trouble, you already have to drive yourself and-”

  


“No,” he grabs Yuri’s arm and hoists him out of his seat, “I insist. It’s the least I could do, really. Pack up your things and we can go.”

  


“O-okay…” Yuri then hesitantly put his math binder back in his bag, and followed the taller of the two. 

  


________________________________________________

  


They took a step outside and Yuri shuddered at the sudden feeling of the cold wind hitting his bare arms.

  


“I have an extra jacket in my car if you wanna borrow it,” Otabek suddenly said.

  


“Yes, I would appreciate that.”

  


They approached the older man’s car; a black honda. Pretty decent car, really. The doors unlocked as the men put their bags into the trunk of the car. As soon as Yuri sat in the passenger seat, he reached behind him and quickly found the jacket that Otabek said he could wear. He grabbed it, and in one quick motion pulled it over his head onto his body, and stuffed his hands in the pocket. Otabek got into the car and started it, turning on the heat right away. They buckled their seatbelts and Yuri let out a relieved sigh, finally getting warmed up.

  


“I don’t have an AUX cord, so you’re the DJ. Play whatever you’d like.”

  


Yuri flipped through the stations as the car moved out of its parking spot and started making it’s why out of the parking lot. Yuri found the pop station, and decided that was the safest choice. They started driving down the road in awkward silence until Otabek broke it.

  


“So, how have you been lately? We barely ever talk outside of the rink.”

  


“I’ve been good,” Yuri fibbed, “nothing much going on, honestly. How about you?”

  


“You’re lying.”

  


_ Dammit. _

  


“N-no I’m not-”

  


“You’re doing that thing you do when you lie, where you draw circles on your thigh,” to which the russian realized he was doing and quickly put his hand back in the hoodie pocket.

  


“Well, you never answered my question. How have you been, Altin?”

  


“I’ve been… okay,” Otabek sighed, “nothing worth talking about. You on the other hand seem to have some weight on your shoulders.”

  


_ Fuck. We’ve always been able to see right through each other. We’ve known each other for ten years, so I guess I should’ve expected him to be able to tell something was up. But what he doesn’t know is I can tell when he lies, too. _

  


“You did that thing you do when you lie, where you bite the skin on your lip, as you said ‘nothing worth talking about,’ so as selfless as you are, it’s not going to work on me,” Yuri shot back.

  


“You always surprise me,” Otabek chuckled nervously, “it’s really not that big of a deal…”

  


Yuri opened his mouth to speak, but then they pulled into the parking lot of the arena.

  


“Do you mind if I wear this for practice?”

  


“Go for it,” with that they both exited the car and walked into the arena.

  


________________________________________________

  


Halfway through practice, Otabek’s mood dropped from 100 to 0 really quickly. He just started acting so off and frustrated, and Yuri already knew something was up, he just didn’t know what.

  


Yuri saw his phone buzzing near his stuff, so he skated over to put on his rockers, and checked his phone. He read the text sent to him from Lilia:

  


**Lilia [6:10 PM] Please call me when you have the chance.**

  


Yuri excused himself from practice, mouthing “one second” to Yakov as he left the rink. He sat on the benches in the locker room and called his personal coach

  


**“Hello?”** Lilia answered.

**“You said to call you. What’s going on?”**

**“Yuri, I sincerely regret what I’m about to tell you.”**

**“Lilia, what’s going on…?”**

Lilia told Yuri something that would scar him for life. After she was finished telling him the important news the russian hung up, dropped his phone, and sobbed into his hands.

  


A door opened to the locker room, to which a kazakh accent calmy said, “what’s wrong?”


	2. Drunk Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yuri received a devastating phone call from his coach, Otabek decides to help comfort him... but just how comfortable will these two skaters get?

Lilia told Yuri something that would scar him for life. After she was finished telling him the important news the russian hung up, dropped his phone, and sobbed into his hands.

 

A door opened to the locker room, to which a kazakh accent calmy said, “what’s wrong?”

 

Yuri quickly rubbed the tears from his face and looked up with bloodshot eyes. The russian smiled, unconvincingly trying to act okay. He opened his mouth to speak, but immediately felt his eyes water up again. Otabek quickly knelt down in front of him, and looked at him with concern written all over his face.

 

“Yuri, tell me what’s going on…”

 

The blonde man tried to form coherent sentences, but could only manage to get out, “my… Grandpa… H-he…”

 

Otabek quickly took Yuri’s hands and hugged the boy tight. He hugged him so tight, he never felt so secure before. Yuri started sobbing into the kazakh man’s shirt, just allowing himself to get it all out for a second. It just felt like for the first time in awhile, someone actually cared about him as a person and not as a skater.

 

“How about we drive over to my place? You can hangout for a bit if you’d like,” to which Yuri nodded and stood up shakily.

 

“You don’t have to if it would be too much trouble-”

 

“No. My parents are out of town for the next few days, so we can honestly just screw around.”

 

Yuri nodded, smiled at his childhood friend. The two men tooks of their skates, put on their street shoes, and made their way outside into the familiar black honda.

 

________________________________________________

 

The car ride felt like an eternity, even though it was only ten minutes. The ride was silent, dark, and pop music played loudly in the background of it all. Every few traffic signals, Otabek would look over to see the same thing each time: a broken russian staring out the window, completely lost in his own thoughts.

 

“We’re here,” Otabek said, interrupting Yuri’s thoughts. Yuri jumped a little bit, but then nodded and slowly exited the car, going to the front door of his friend’s house. The house was one story, but it was rather wide. Red bricks extending across the exterior, a white door with a glass circle in the middle, and a gold doorknob. Otabek took out his keys to unlock the door, and invited Yuri inside.

 

“Take off your shoes at the front.”

 

“Sure.” The two of them took of their shoes at the little stone-tiled flooring in front of the living room. The house looked so clean, the wood revealed their reflections, and it smelt like glass cleaner and bleach.

 

“Feel free to connect your phone to the bluetooth, you can play whatever music you’d like.”

 

Yuri went back to the pop station, for it was a safe bet that most people would like pop music.  _ Attention _ by Charlie Puth started playing, and the two made their way into the kitchen to grab a snack. They ended up popping a pizza in the oven as Otabek grabbed a bottle of Vodka from the fridge.

 

“My parents won’t notice that any of it’s gone, you can have a few shots if you feel like it.” The skaters got two shot glasses, and each took a shot of vodka.

 

Then another.

 

Then another…

 

_ Then another………….. _

 

**_Then one more._ **

 

It was clear after half an hour that they were both complete lightweights. Yuri more than Otabek, but they were both over their asses. Otabek attempted to get the pizza out of the oven, moreover dropping it on the floor and having to discard of it.

 

The two sat on the couches in the living room, jokingly singing along to  _ Despacito.  _ Halfway through the song, Yuri leaned over too much falling into Otabek’s lap. The two stare at eachother for a second, then start cracking up as Yuri sat up and scooched closer to the older one of the two. Otabek reaches over for his phone, only to inadvertently touch Yuri’s ribs, causing him to laugh.

 

“I didn’t know you were ticklish, fairy,” Otabek teasingly said as he pinned Yuri down and tickled the life out of him. Yuri was cracking up, but so was Otabek out of pure amusement. They stopped and slowly calmed down, Otabek still on top of Yuri. The two staring at each other with intense stares.

 

Yuri opened his mouth to say something, until Otabek quickly moved closer, his lips hovering above Yuri’s. He gave the russian a few seconds to protest, but when he heard no complaints he closed the gap between the two. Unresponsive at first, the russian eventually melted into the kiss, molding his lips against the older man’s. Then they kissed again, then twice more, then thrice more; It started slow and gentle, but then their kisses grew more intense and wanting. Yuri felt confident, pressing his tongue against the closed lips of who he was kissing. Otabek opened his mouth, allowing Yuri to slide in his tongue from underneath him.

 

Otabek moved his tongue in rhythm with Yuri’s, creating a melody that only the two of them understood. Otabek slowly ran his hands along Yuri’s torso, underneath his shirt causing the russian to shiver from the cold hands of the man on top of him. Otabek ran his thumbs over the blonde’s nipples, causing him to squirm underneath him from the sudden sensation. Otabek then moved his head down and proceeded to suck on one of the nipples, whilst rolling the other in between his fingers. Yuri had to firmly shut his mouth to keep the embarrassing noises from escaping his throat.

 

Otabek went back to kissing the life out of the younger man, grinding into him furthermore allowing the entire experience to transpire itself. Yuri parted his mouth in pleasure, earning a satisfied smirk from Otabek. Otabek started grinding faster, causing both of their pants to feel abnormally tight. Otabek removed Yuri’s shirt fully in one swift motion, subsequently removing his own. The two of them took a second to assimilate each other's bare chests.

 

“I didn’t know someone as small as yourself could have such a nice figure,” the taller man said.

 

Yuri sighed angrily and pulled Otabek’s head back down to relentlessly kiss him. Suddenly he felt his pants unbutton, and his cock was freed from the tight space. Otabek started pumping the russian’s cock, prompting his ignominious pants escape his mouth. Otabek then undid his own pants, stroking himself with his free hand. Kisses becoming sloppy, and hand movements becoming jerky, the two of them started feeling a heat pool in their stomachs.

 

Yuri came first, seeing stars dance across his vision as he let out a grunt, then followed by Otabek, covering both of their hands. Both men panting harshly calming down from their highs, Yuri was already sound asleep underneath the dominant man. Otabek slowly slid to his side and cradled the blonde in his arms, falling asleep seconds later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! There may or may not be some emotional shit in the next chapter, so stay tuned :D
> 
> Make sure to leave kudos! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! There will hopefully be a new chapter every week or two, so stay tuned and bookmark if you wanna read more.
> 
> I promise to all you fangirls out there: there will be smut soon c;  
> Just be patient, children :3
> 
> Make sure to leave kudos! <3


End file.
